Apéndices
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: Como el gran Tolkien, en este espacio me tomaré la libertad de publicar los apéndices de mis fics.
1. Noches Blancas

Noches Blancas

La Maia ingresó a la recamara que le ofreciera Thranduil, la misma que había ocupado muchos años atrás cuando un gran grupo de orcos la acorraló y ya fatigada escapó por poco, pidiendo asilo en Mirkwood. Ahora recordaba Tarian por qué aborrecía tanto al rey elfo y por qué hubiera preferido evitar llegar a su palacio.

Aquella noche hacía ya mil quinientos años atrás, al año del nacimiento de Légolas, le habían concedido los ropajes de Veawën, difunta esposa de Thranduil, muerta en el parto del pequeño príncipe. Era una bata de gasa blanca, atada por un lazo de seda a la cintura, que no dejada nada librado a la imaginación.

Tarian recorría la recámara antes de recostarse cuando oyó unos insistentes golpes en su puerta. Al preguntar de quién se trataba descubrió que el rey en persona era quien la solicitaba.

_-¿Thranduil, que necesitas? Estaba a punto de dormir._

_-¡Permíteme pasar, es urgente!_

Tarian se alarmó y le permitió el ingreso, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo con sus manos y las sombras que proyectaba la luz de las velas que iluminaban el cuarto. La penumbra invadía el cuarto, pero aún así, Tarian se sentía completamente desnuda ante los ojos del rey.

_-¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana, Thranduil?_

Sin una palabra, Thranduil trabó la puerta, se paró frente a ella, a sólo dos pasos de distancia, bajó la mirada hacia los pechos de la Maia, la miró a los ojos nuevamente, caminó dos pasos hacia ella y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su cuello. Al mínimo contacto de las manos tibias del elfo con su piel, Tarian experimentó una revolución interna que concluyó con la erección de sus pezones, detalle que Thranduil no pasó por alto: con la mano izquierda rozó su pezón derecho y Tarian hizo lo que pudo, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Diez mil años pasaron desde su creación y se sentía una niña en manos del rey.

A pesar de la gran altura de la Maia, el rey la sobrepasaba y eso la enloquecía ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, puesto que siempre trató con gente igual o más baja que ella. Thranduil advirtió la respuesta de Tarian a sus estímulos y desató con manos hábiles la cinta que ataba las vestiduras de la extasiada criatura y acarició sus pechos por debajo de la bata. La apoyo con fuerza contra la puerta y mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos comenzó a besarle el cuello y a presionar su miembro contra su bajo vientre. Tarian experimentaba espasmos de placer. Al notar esto, el rey elfo aumentó la frecuencia y la intensidad con la que presionaba su miembro contra el cuerpo de ella, y ella, por su parte, pudo notar su fuerte erección. Thranduil la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besar sus labios febriles, la hizo girar y dirigirse hacia la cama. La recostó y siguió besando sus pechos.

Tarian, de tanto en tanto, pensaba que eso no estaba nada bien, no era correcto, pero la sensualidad y la habilidad del elfo para hacerla gozar no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Mientras ella estaba inmersa en estos pensamientos, Thranduil bajó por su vientre recorriéndolo con besos hasta llegar a su pubis. Comenzó a lamerla a gusto, como si estuviera bebiendo del néctar más dulce de Valinor. Tarian experimentó una larga y placentera agonía, y el elfo poseía la habilidad para excitarla cada vez más, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla llegar al clímax. Tarian gemía sin parar con la respiración entrecortada, hasta que finalmente no lo pudo soportar más y le ordenó al elfo que la penetrara sin demora.

Thranduil siguió un poco más, llevando a la Maia al borde de la locura y finalmente desprendió sus propias vestiduras para introducir gran miembro totalmente rígido dentro de Tarian. La Maia estaba en un frenesí desquiciado mientras el elfo entraba y salía de ella.

Finalmente, Tarian sintió un gran fuego dentro de su vientre, una dolorosa y placentera agonía y el éxtasis final, reconfortante e intenso. Pero el elfo seguía penetrándola, alargando el placer de la Maia, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se corrió dentro de ella y presionó y presionó hasta que la última gota de semen fuera entregado a ella, como un presente.

Le besó los labios, se paró, se colocó sus vestiduras y se retiró en silencio. Y allí quedó Tarian, exhausta y confundida. Pero no fue la última vez: a pesar de sentirse usada, Tarian no podía evitar abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar, y de este modo, ese juego sexual se repitió cada noche, mientras duró su estancia en Mirkwood. Ya no trababa la puerta de la habitación, esperando la nocturna visita del elfo. Algunas veces la poseía por detrás, tan callado como un difunto, respirándole en su cuello y gimiéndole al oído. Otras veces la inducía a lamer su miembro y se mostraba más excitado que nunca, pero jamás dijo una palabra. La Maia nunca pudo resistirse a las demandas del elfo, el la movía y la acomodaba a su antojo, pero sabía cómo hacerla enloquecer y pedir más.

Finalmente, Tarian dejó Mirkwood y juró olvidar esos sucesos para siempre o no podría seguir sin pegar la vuelta para que el elfo la siguiera utilizando a su antojo. Pero ahora, al volver a la misma recámara recordó todo, y aunque disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo sus encuentros con Kili, que además de encuentros sexuales le ofrecía amor y ella lo amaba con locura, los salvajes encuentros con el elfo eran inolvidables y le habían enseñado mucho.

Por lo tanto, mientras rememoraba todo esto y terminaba de entrar en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la trabó por dentro. No sabía si podría negarse a Thranduil si el lograba entrar…


	2. Una voz en las cumbres

**Una voz en las cumbres**

Una voz en las cumbres

Recordaba cada rincón de la montaña a la perfección, allí había nacido y había recorrido cuando había por recorrer.

_**-¡Ven a mí! -**_Le susurró aquella voz que no podía quitarse de su mente-

Era joven, la urgencia por descubrir cosas nuevas seguía presente en él, haciendo latir su corazón con más fuerza ante los desafíos, pero ya no tenía más lugares para descubrir.

_**-Te ofrezco una vida que desconoces por completo **_–La voz no callaba-

Su hermano era menor que él, pero lo seguía a donde él fuera. Era bastante impertinente, pero lo quería con toda su alma: él, su madre y su tío era lo único que le quedaba en ese frío mundo.

_**-¿Por qué no quieres oír lo que tengo para decirte?**_

La voz en su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que alguien lo buscaba, en algún lugar de aquella montaña. Era femenina y profunda, tentadora y sensual. Su vida estaba atravesando una etapa de urgencias físicas y no podía resistir al llamado que sentía en su cabeza. Pero a su vez temía que fuera el dragón del que tanto hablaba su tío y temía aventurarse más allá de lo conocido y embarcar a su pequeño hermano en una misión suicida, porque aunque él se lo prohibiera, iba a seguirlo de todas formas.

Fili estaba a punto de enloquecer y buscaba sin descanso caminos nuevos en las laderas de las montañas que lo llevaran a lugares nuevos, nuevas cuevas, necesitaba encontrar a quien le estaba hablando en su interior. Día y noche investigaba los mapas del estudio de su tío, buscando lugares secretos, pero no parecían revelarle nada. Y con esa incertidumbre se retiró a descansar.

Los sueños vinieron a él como una tormenta traída por fuertes vientos. Primero veía bruma en la noche, poca era la visibilidad y debía ir a tientas, agarrándose de los troncos de los árboles, las laderas de la montaña y de cualquier cosa que guiara sus pasos. Hacía frío y se sentía cansado, como que a paso se adormecía más y más. El viento soplaba recio en aquellas cumbres nevadas donde nada podía abrigarlo. Iba como en un trance del que no podía escapar, arrastrado como por una fuerza magnética que lo estaba atrayendo hacia un lugar que él desconocía. Largo y penoso fue el camino, pero finalmente se halló ante la entrada de una pequeña caverna, iluminada por una fogata, y no dudó en entrar para protegerse del frío.

_**-Has venido a buscarme- **_Susurró una voz y su sueño terminó-

Despertó todo sudado, medio desvestido y con una fuerte erección. Pero no logró ver a la portadora de aquella seductora voz. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación y la ropa estaba empapada.

Supuso que habría gritado o hablado fuerte, porque al instante Kili entró en su recamara preocupado para ver qué mal hostigaba a su hermano. Hubiera querido omitir todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero eso sólo haría que su hermano siguiera indagando hasta el amanecer, así que decidió confiarle lo que le estaba sucediendo. Tan pronto como terminó el relato, su hermano se mostró especialmente interesado.

_-Debes buscarla. Vamos a tomar un mapa del tío y vas a marcar el camino que seguías en el sueño. Y mañana vamos._

_-No, Kili, querrás decir que yo voy a buscarla. Y además, no podemos quitarle un mapa al tío para escribirlo con la ruta._

_-¡Tiene tantos que no lo notará! Y si voy a ir contigo, pero quédate tranquilo que si la encuentras, los dejaré a solas._

_-No es eso, es que no sé con qué puedo llegar a encontrarme…_

_-Ni una palabra más, ¡está decidido! Iré a buscar un mapa y marcaremos el camino antes que lo olvides._

Imposible persuadir a Kili de lo contrario, por lo tanto, fue a buscar un mapa y volvió para ayudar a su hermano. Marcaron el camino del sueño y se dispusieron a descansar para, a primera hora, partir en la búsqueda de la dama que llamaba insistentemente a Fili.

El amanecer de un nuevo día llegó y los hermanos emprendieron el camino que habían planeado. Si ni hubiera sido por la revelación del sueño, jamás habrían conocido ese camino secreto, oculto aún a las gentes habituadas a la montaña como ellos. Fatigoso fue el ascenso hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella cueva, pero allí estaban, parados en el umbral como quien no cree lo que ha conseguido.

_**-Lograste reconocer los signos, Fili, te he estado esperando hace tiempo. ¡Ven a mí!**_

Sin que su hermano le dijera una palabra, Kili dio media vuelta y comenzó a descender. Fili lo miró sin asombro, pues conocía a su hermano, cosas así ya no le sorprendían. Respiró profundamente y se animo a entrar. Lo que vio delante suyo no de podía describir con palabras. Había una muchacha, una humana muy bella, al lado de una fogata, tiritando de frío. En un primer momento dudó que esa débil criatura fuera la portadora de la voz que él tenía en su cabeza hacía mucho tiempo. Pero luego, las palabras brotaron de su boca y ya no quedaron dudas.

_**-Ven a poseerme, enano. Llevo años buscándote, esperando que crecieras. Ahora serás mío.**_

Fili comenzó a sentir espasmos a lo largo de su cuerpo, no había tenido contacto con ella, pero de sólo escucharla, ardía de pasión. La muchacha se puso de pie, y se acercó al enano, era apenas más alta que él y estaba completamente desnuda. Sus cabellos rubios y rizados llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, y por delante, se escurrían entre sus pequeños y firmes pechos. Caminó hacia él, lo tomó de su abrigo de piel y lo arrastró más al interior de la caverna, en un improvisado lecho de heno y pieles. Allí comenzó a desvestirlo, mientras besaba sus labios. Fili estallaba cada vez que sus manos rozaban su piel. Finalmente quedó completamente desnudo. Con sus delicadas manos comenzó a acariciar su miembro, provocando una erección. Hizo que se recostara y suavemente fue besando su cuerpo, desde arriba hacia abajo, y justo cuando llegó a su miembro, Fili sintió que no podía más de placer, la boca de la muchacha besaba su miembro todo a lo largo, y al llegar al extremo, lo acariciaba suavemente con su legua, deslizándola hasta atrás. Las sensaciones se ampliaban en el interior del enano, que se sentía afiebrado y satisfecho a la vez. En determinado momento sitió que su miembro iba a estallar, pero justo en ese momento, la muchacha se detuvo. Se incorporó e hizo que Fili se sentara, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, y ella se sentó sobre él, haciendo que la poseyera. Sus movimientos eran rápidos pero fluidos, era tan sensual como su voz, y ahora gemía de placer mientras lo besaba. Los movimientos constantes y las expresiones de la muchacha enloquecían a Fili, que hasta ahora se había sentido como un niño que está aprendiendo a agarrar una espada. Sintió que necesitaba llevar las riendas él, por lo tanto, tomó a la muchacha por la espalda y la recostó sobre el improvisado lecho, recostándose él sobre ella a su vez.

Ahora que él manejaba la situación, se sentía realmente todo un adulto, y comenzó a introducir y extraer su miembro del interior de la muchacha, que ahora estaba tan extasiada como el enano y clamaba por más. Finalmente los dos cuerpos febriles se acercaron al momento más esperado, ambos estaban por llegar juntos al orgasmo.

_-Sólo un poco más, _-pensaba Fili-_ solo un poco más… Ya…_

De pronto, oscuridad y silencio. Fili despertaba de un sueño, un largo sueño. Estaba soñando, nada más, pero el éxtasis había sido real. Las ropas de su cama estaban mojadas, y él también. Así descubrió Fili que la adultez estaba llegando…

FIN

FIN


	3. Los principios de la Lujuria

_**Los principios de la lujuria**_

El roce de piel con piel ya los enloqueció. Miles de sensaciones sintieron en sus cuerpos febriles. Tan diferentes sus pieles, perfecto yin y yang, él moreno y rústico, ella pálida y delicada. Una danza al ritmo del placer una búsqueda de algo que, inevitablemente, al conseguirlo acaba. Los principios de la lujuria son fáciles de entender, lo que sientes hasta que sientes llegar el final. Y bajo esos principios, los labios recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. El enano desbordante de pasión, despertando la madurez en él. La Maia reflotando todo el deseo sepultado por años en su etéreo cuerpo de ser inmortal. Tan dispares sus vidas y tan perfectos complementos, que han roto las barreras de sus razas.

Perfecta armonía de gemidos y alientos mezclados, un descenso a las colinas sagradas, un recorrer su pecho con los labios y la lengua. Estremecimiento. Sensaciones encontradas de desear el fin anhelando que nunca llegue. En la ladera, una leve depresión su ombligo, descanso necesario para seguir viaje. Y una vez más el descenso hacia las fuentes de la gloria, para beber de ellas y así saciar toda su sed de pasión. Ella a punto de hacer erupción como un volcán dormido durante siglos.

Pero el retorno es inevitable, el ansía besar esos labios otra vez y como si el viento los llevara, como al descuido, su sexo erecto ingresando en ella. Y así acelerando los principios de la lujuria, que cada vez están más cerca del final. Ya es imposible besarse, el ritmo de sus cuerpos los llevan a hiperventilar febrilmente. Él le toma con desesperación y delicadeza sus suaves cabellos para gemirle en ese punto glorioso situado entre el oído y el cuello. Dedos que comienzan a contraerse ante el deseo del éxtasis total. Respiración entrecortada. Gemidos que desean convertirse en gritos, pero controlándose para no alertar a los demás del pecado que estaban cometiendo en el cuarto en que Tarian moraba hace unos años atrás. Comienzan a palpitar el final lentamente mientras las manos de Kili se desplazan entre su cintura y sus nalgas, perfectos médanos blancos para acompañar todas las sensaciones que se desplazan por su cuerpo.

Ella explota de deseo y sus gemidos apagados le informan a él que ya concluyó su camino. Él mantiene el ritmo, añorando el tesoro más preciado, dándole a ella una ración extra de placer. Los movimientos del enano se agitan y convulsionan cada vez más hasta que finalmente el clímax ha llegado. Los néctares se mezclan y fluyen mientras el ritmo de sus corazones se va pausando, apagándose, tal como los gemidos. Lo único persistente son los besos y las caricias, incansables hasta las primeras horas del día. Dos amantes, un amanecer y un deseo irrefrenable de volver a los principios de la lujuria.


End file.
